This disclosure relates to obtaining an image mask.
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a commonly-used medical imaging technology, and electromagnetic signals generated from a human organ may be collected by utilizing magnetic resonance to obtain a reconstructed image of the human organ.
To improve the quality of a magnetic resonance image, technologies such as image segmentation or edge detection may be employed to remove noise pollution in the magnetic resonance image. One of the commonly-used technologies for image segmentation and edge detection is a binary threshold method such as Otsu's method. For example, setting a noise threshold, pixel values of pixel points in the magnetic resonance image whose magnitudes are greater than the noise threshold are set to 1, and pixel values of pixel points in the magnetic resonance image whose magnitudes are smaller than the noise threshold are set to 0, in order to obtain an image mask of the magnetic resonance image. Then image segmentation or edge detection is performed on the magnetic resonance image according to the image mask.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.